Moving On Up
by eclyptyk neo
Summary: Young Anakin Skywalker is permitted to undergo training with not one, but two Masters, a first in the Jedi Order. His masters, ObiWan Kenobi and QuiGon Jinn, discuss the future of the Order as well as their apprentice's on their way to meet him.
1. I Don't Understand

**MOVING ON UP** (PG)

Author: Flip-Wan

Author's Email: jediflip1fanforce.net  
  
Summary: Young Anakin Skywalker is permitted to undergo training with not one, but two Masters, a first in the Jedi Order. His masters, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn, discuss the future of the Order as well as their apprentice's on their way to meet him, knowing that he is different in their eyes as opposed to the High Council's. But can this boy really be the one spoken about in the prophecy?  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable Star Wars names, places and resources aren't owned by me, but by the great Jedi Master himself, George Lucas, and Lucasfilm Ltd. To the many other writers and authors who have come up with their own ideals to the Star Wars genre, without any of us, the dream of a galaxy far, far away, would never have gotten this far along through the years. Nothing was settled for me to get paid to write this story out of his characters, but I only wanted to write it because the Force was telling me to. And I cannot run away from what the Force requests of me – it's not in my nature to ignore the call of it. Flip is one of my own creation, (I guess you can say it's me, sorta, if you know how I am) under my production company, Flypsyde Production – which of course, doesn't exist. But it will, I can assure you of that.  
  
Key Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Sywalker, Bant Eerin, Siri Tachi, Flip  
  
Spoilers: NONE – I don't think so – well, TPM. (Sorta)  
  
Time Frame/Genre: Two weeks after TPM. AU  
  
A/N: You know the deal. Another Star Wars story was completed, but of course this is if Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn did survive the killer blow from the Sith Lord. Oh yeah, with the strong bond between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon they grew into calling each other by their "given" names from their parents. Qui-Gon calls Obi-Wan by the name of 'Ben' and Obi-Wan calls Qui- Gon by the name of "Kai" – every now and then, especially when they truly mean something. And of course, the ideal of calling Qui-Gon by his actually name is my idea. Unfortunately, the name of Obi-Wan isn't my own, but from Jedi Master Lucas – EP. 4: ANH – if you've seen it. If not, then you've been deprived of true art. The fight is slightly altered, but not really. And again, things in indicate bonds between Master and Apprentice. Things in italicized and color () indicate thoughts from that certain person.  
  
_**PART ONE: I DON'T UNDERSTAND  
**_  
Two Jedi walked out of the High Council room, quietly.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was a young man, 25 standard years old, on the verge of moving up into ranks to become a Jedi Knight. His hair was cropped short in the fashion of a human Padawan, aside from the braid that showed his progress and training status, and a ponytail located on the back of his head. His mesmerizing blue eyes were always on alert, even when they didn't need to be. His face was clean-shaven and still embarked on making him look young. He was a built man, despite the loose-fitted Jedi uniform. Though, he was very headstrong and serious, he was very much a rebel when he wanted to be. Something even his master still had much to learn about.  
  
The taller man to Obi-Wan's left, Qui-Gon Jinn, split by more than three decades from his apprentice, at the age of 60 standard years, had come to age as time permitted. Though just as built as his apprentice, the man's face seemed to weather and harden as old age consumed him. Though he was old, he was still considered one of the best sword masters in the Temple in over 500 years. He, too, had darting blue eyes that seemed to read through a person unlike any other. He was much of a maverick, defying the Council in every mission he and his apprentice was assigned to. He was one of the only Jedi who fully understood the Living Force, as opposed to the Unifying Force. Something he never gave up trying to teach Obi-Wan. He kept his mind on the present, never resulting to the past or future unless it was truly necessary.  
  
Today, though, the bond was going to be broken from Master and Apprentice and a new one was going to be created. This time, there was going to be a unique bond in the Jedi Temple. Both Jedi were assigned to one apprentice, a first in the Jedi Temple. Something, the Jedi Council wavered over greatly, but surrendered to the request. A request that was made by the maverick Jedi the Council could truly no longer argue with.  
  
After they reached the turbolift, Obi-Wan was the first to speak. "Hey, how are you feeling, Master? Are you feeling better?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked at the bandage wrapped tightly around his waist. He smiled at his old apprentice. "I'm feeling much better, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon had been going through serious treatment, both on Naboo and Coruscant, for two weeks now. He was just released today from extensive care, but still had to go through treatment until he would fully heal. It stood as a mystery on how he survived the attack from the Sith Lord on Naboo. Even a Jedi with such stature as Qui-Gon was taken down by a Sith. But the Sith were extinct for nearly a millennium, until that very day. A day that would shed painful memories on Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both.  
  
Two Weeks Ago  
  
Qui-Gon blocked the first blow, but somehow the second one ran right past his defenses and a red blade met cloth, flesh and air all in one blow.  
  
"Noooooo!" Obi-Wan cried from behind the wall of energy.  
  
The Sith Lord quickly dispatched his blade from the elder Jedi and turned to face the younger one. Evil met the anguish and tension in Obi-Wan's eyes. Then the wall fell and their lightsabers clashed in one simple blow. The Sith was ready for the Jedi's attack, knew exactly where he was going to go.  
  
The fight raged on until Obi-Wan was hopeless and weaponless, hanging desperately to a rung at the lip of the melting pit. He calmed his senses quickly, as the Sith taunted him with sparks from the burning floor he struck with his lightsaber. He wasn't out of this yet. Both of them knew what would happen if Obi-Wan lost his grip. And Obi-Wan refused to give up. He wasn't about to give up. He fought past his anger and fear, calling on the Force for guidance and strength. He took control of the Force and launched himself out of the pit and over the Sith, with Qui-Gon's lightsaber in hand.  
  
Before the Sith had time to react, Obi-Wan sent a deadly assault past the Sith's midsection. The Sith gasped and backed away, plummeting into the pit split in two. Obi-Wan didn't hesitate to watch the Sith disappear deeper into the pit, but rushed over to his Master's side, cradling the older Jedi in his arms.  
  
Qui-Gon gasped at the sudden movement, but managed to ease away the pain. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
"No." Obi-Wan blinked away his tears.  
  
"It's too late for me."  
  
"No. It isn't. Remember, about making a fist," he clenched his Master's hand. "If you could still make a fist, you're going to be fine. You told me that all those years ago, and I'm not about ready to give up on you. Not now, Master. Please, don't go. I don't think I can go on without you."  
  
Their eyes met for a second. Obi-Wan could see his Master's life slip away. Qui-Gon saw the fear in his apprentice's eyes.  
  
"Obi-Wan, promise me you will train the boy. Train him. He needs guidance, like I have guided you." Qui-Gon staggered to say.  
  
"Yes, Master. But I can't do it alone."  
  
"You can, Obi-Wan. You are the master now. Anakin will bring balance to the Force because he is the chosen one. Train him."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
Qui-Gon gasped for breath again and settled into the comfort of his apprentice's arms. Their eyes met again, and it was more than just a Master meeting his apprentice in the eye. They were friends, dear friends. Obi-Wan had treated Qui-Gon more as a father-figure than a master. Qui- Gon treated Obi-Wan as the son he wished he had. Their bond was unlike any in the Temple, and they had gotten much respect for it.  
  
"Master," Obi-Wan cradled the elder man's body in his arms. "Master, I'm so sorry."  
  
For a long time, there was a silence, except for Obi-Wan's crying. Obi- Wan's tears ran down like rivers onto his tunic and Master's face.  
  
"Don't be. You're crying an entire river, Obi-Wan. I thought I trained you better," Obi-Wan heard his master's voice. But it wasn't in his head. It was clear as day, but a little drowsy.  
  
Obi-Wan caught his breath and looked at the man he called a father in his arms. "Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes, again and looked at his apprentice. A small smile ran past his face.  
  
Obi-Wan managed to chuckle softly. "You're alive?"  
  
"I guess I am, Obi-Wan."  
  
"But the--. I saw it pierce through--" he stuttered, confused.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "The eyes can be deceiving to the untrained eye, my young Padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan helped him to his feet, calling on the Force to ease the pain in Qui-Gon's midsection. It did indeed pierce through flesh, but it was a few centimeters off from his spine. Any closer and he'd be dead, be one with the Force. Though, it did rupture some of his organs, Qui-Gon seemed fine for the most part, thanks to the Force.  
  
He was placed into care under the Queen's request until the Jedi arrived with several Healers. Once they were back on Coruscant, he continued to stay in extensive care until he was well enough to be released. Though, he still felt dizzy, Qui-Gon ignored it. He was just glad to be up and about.  
  
It was no fun to have Healers watching you 24/7. It was like a prison when all you did was lay in a bed with monitors of all kinds around reading this or doing that. And with the many visits of sympathetic Jedi, it was kind of getting annoying. Though, it was good to get some attention other than the mayhem I seemed to cause with the Council. But the questions about Anakin were driving me insane. He thought to himself.  
  
The two Jedi met eye to eye.  
  
"So, what happened? I saw that blade cut right through you. But I just don't understand." Obi-Wan protested.  
  
"Maybe the Force was stronger than I thought," Qui-Gon shrugged. "It guided me to go the right way at the last second."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down and nodded. His braid fell free from the comfort of his chest.  
  
"Just be glad that I'm alive, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon stated, sensing his apprentice's wariness.  
  
"I am, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile. "You're now a Jedi Knight. One who should be very proud of himself."  
  
"I know." Obi-Wan said, shyly. "I am. And you know that better than anyone else."  
  
Though he still had his braid, Obi-Wan did face the trials and passed into Knighthood. The ceremony was to be held that night.  
  
"You will become a great Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon touched his fellow Jedi's shoulders.  
  
"Thank you, Mas--." Obi-Wan stopped and looked at his former Master. "I mean, thank you, Qui-Gon."  
  
Again Qui-Gon's face widened with a smile. He knew he had taught Obi-Wan well and he would become a memorable Jedi Knight. He knew he didn't fail his 'son' and he wasn't about to fail Anakin, his new 'son'.  
  
To be continued....


	2. A Little Tense

**_PART TWO: A LITTLE TENSE  
_**  
A long silence came over them as they approached the main hall that housed giant gold statues of historical Jedi Masters. They were greeted and congratulated by many Jedi for their courageous deed. Obi-Wan felt a little anxiety, as they continued on their way down another corridor.  
  
"You seem a little tense." Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan's anxiety.  
  
"Not at all. Why? Does it seem like I show it?"  
  
Qui-Gon gave him a reassuring look. "How long have I known you now, Obi- Wan? Twelve? Thirteen years?"  
  
"You've been my master for 12 years now." Obi-Wan said, quietly.  
  
"What's troubling you?"  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes gazed on his boots. He rocked on the heels a little unsure. "I'm not sure what to think, but I feel that there is something wrong with this." He gazed up to see the other Jedi take interest, then turned his gaze back to the ground. "Was it wise for the Council to permit two Jedi to train Anakin? It's just not right. It doesn't feel right. It's the first time in Jedi history. He doesn't feel right. You said it yourself, he was the Chosen One. But how can we be so sure? What if he isn't?"  
  
"Are you doubting him, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon voice grew obedient.  
  
"No, Master. I never said I did. But the Council's decision-- it's just-- "  
  
Qui-Gon raised a hand to silence his old apprentice. "You're having your doubts about Anakin, again. I guess I don't blame you. It's all this stress. I understand. I could always tell the Council to reassign you..." He paused.  
  
Obi-Wan looked down again. He felt guilty for the comment. He didn't want to doubt the boy, but he was just so much more different than most of the other Jedi. He grew attached to his mother. Obi-Wan never really knew his, only the warm feeling she brought, calling him by his actual name of 'Ben' rather than his formal name of 'Obi-Wan.' But that was it. He was too young to remember his mother, taken away at three months old. And there was something about Anakin, he just didn't know what. There was something that was far too different, even from his own mysterious past.  
  
"Don't do that, Qui-Gon. I'm sorry." He apologized. "I am grateful to becoming his master."  
  
"He will learn, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, sincerely. "You just have to believe he will. It will take time."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I just don't understand, how can one boy take out an entire droid ship on his own?"  
  
"It still stands as a mystery, Obi-Wan. But Anakin is strong in the Force. He is the Chosen One and hewill bring balance to the Force."  
  
Obi-Wan surrendered another nod. He still felt like he still had much to learn, but he had faced the trials. The Council granted him the position to move up in rank and he passed the test, a ceremony would be held in his honor. Not that it was the only thing he was going to be recognized in, but the conflict on Naboo had received some feedback from Coruscant and had Queen Amidala list them as official Jedi guards to Naboo.  
  
The older Jedi met the sad look in Obi-Wan's eye. He showed no emotion except that he felt sorry that Obi-Wan just couldn't see what he saw. It was a good thing to see a Master and Apprentice argue, it's where their bond grew. But this was indeed an odd choice of the Council to make two Masters train one Apprentice, even if Qui-Gon had convinced them to.  
  
"He is strong in the Force, Obi-Wan..."  
  
The younger one cut the other short, mocking his master with some respect. "'He has the highest concentration of midi-chlorian than any living thing. Even higher than Master Yoda.' I know, Qui-Gon. But that isn't the least of my worries." Again he noted the interested look in Qui-Gon's eye. Obi- Wan sighed and continued down the hall, dragging his feet quietly. "If he is the Chosen One, will he be able to fulfill the notion of the ancient Jedi prophecy?"  
  
Qui-Gon reassured the question. He could tell that Obi-Wan was hiding something from him, whether it be about the boy or something else. "I sense something is indeed troubling you, Obi-Wan. I'm not so sure what, but...something. Perhaps, it isn't about the boy, but something else."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down again and hesitated until he was a few inches behind Qui-Gon, and followed. Qui-Gon felt like his old apprentice somehow was deceiving him in a way that made him feel like a fool to the Council. But it was Qui-Gon who had convinced the Council long and hard to allow the boy to be trained, and not by just him, but Obi-Wan as well. Perhaps he needed the guide of two Jedi, if in fact, he was the One who would bring balance to the Force.  
  
"He is different than most Jedi his age, Obi-Wan, I realized that. He still bares the scars of a slave. But I remember a hopeful young boy who also felt he never fit in. He always was a rather headstrong, rebellious one, but someone finally took him under his sleeve a few weeks after he was reassigned to the Agricultural Corps. And now he stands at getting promoted to the ranks of a Jedi Knight. His lifelong dream....." Qui-Gon stopped to see if Obi-Wan was catching on.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to hide his embarrassed face. He knew Qui-Gon was talking about him, but he still held guilt. "Please, Master, don't put me in this position."  
  
"Why not, Obi-Wan?" he grew curious.  
  
"I don't think it's right to compare me to the boy. I mean, I under---"  
  
"Say no more, Obi-Wan. You've only been too busy to realize how much you two are so alike. So much the same."  
  
Obi-Wan stopped, giving him a shocking gaze. Qui-Gon hid a sly grin. Obi- Wan rushed to him. "I can't believe I'm hearing this! Are you saying I act like him!?"  
  
"And sometimes I see it right away."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Obi-Wan's face grew with curiosity, whining in his voice.  
  
He knew how much the two of them would joke about the worst situations, to the best to the odd. They were like old friends who couldn't seem to grow away from each other, but can easily get annoyed of each other. But it was all in good fun and that's what made their relationship so pure. It was one the Temple came to recognize quickly after Obi-Wan was first assigned to Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon didn't reply.  
  
"Master?" Obi-Wan grew even more inquisitive.  
  
Qui-Gon held back a chuckle and looked at his old apprentice. "Well, I'm not so sure, but you've gotten into your spots of trouble. Like I remember that one time you ended up losing a bet and had to dance in front of---"  
  
"That was only once and you were there to witness that bet," Obi-Wan shot back, cutting him short. He didn't need to be reminded of that embarrassing day. He lost a bet involving the typical sport of podracing and had to go around in a big Wookie suit at a picnic the Jedi had all day, dancing around like an idiot.  
  
"But you lost the bet."  
  
"That's the last time I listen to you about placing a bet," Obi-Wan pushed the Jedi aside.  
  
"No, I don't think it was. I also remember that time you actually took the bet I placed to see if you could get Master Windu to let you run a Council meeting."  
  
"And I was a fool to think that could even be possible. Man, but Master Windu can be such a hard-head sometimes..don't tell him I said that, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon zipped up his lips and acted like he threw away a key. "My lips are sealed, Ben."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes bored down on his Master. "I'm not sure...." He trailed on the word. "Last time you had to tell and I had to do double time training. Long hours straight with no break besides a few 'fresher break. That was it. No food. Barely no water--"  
  
"Water is for cowards," the serious Jedi spoke. But it lightened quickly. "And you didn't like that?"  
  
"No. I never got any sleep. You know how I am about not getting my sleep, Kai. I hate it."  
  
"You meditated, didn't you? You know, Jedi don't usually sleep much, not when they meditate."  
  
Obi-Wan scoffed. "Yeah. But even I need some sleep. I was only 17 – "  
  
Qui-Gon cut him off. "And your point? Quite frankly, you needed those sleepless nights."  
  
"I'm still a growing boy."  
  
"You're 25, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Yeah, standard years. But if you were looking at like – oh, I don't know – Gamorrean years I'd be like 17. Or I'd be – never mind."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, chuckling.  
  
"Now you laugh?" Obi-Wan gave him a disgusted look.  
  
After a slight pause, Qui-Gon answered. "You remind me so much of Anakin, Ben."  
  
"Wha--? I do not." Obi-Wan looked at him. "I do, don't I?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
Obi-Wan groaned. "I hate it when you do that."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Prove your point and trick me like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you're doing right now, Kai. Stop it. It's not fair."  
  
"Now, who said life had to be fair?" Qui-Gon always had to put a lesson into each conversation they shared. "Life is never fair and even if it was, we'd all be getting exactly what we want and be able to do anything we thought was never possible. Life would suck for us because there would be no Jedi to protect the galaxy. There would be no need for us, Obi-Wan. We'd be out of a job."  
  
"But then we'd get to do what we want."  
  
"And everyone would possess the power to use the Force to their advantage. That would not be good."  
  
"I guess it wouldn't."  
  
They finally made it to the room, but wavered about, waiting to enter at the right time. A training session was in progress. Obi-Wan's face grew more serious and it didn't take long for Qui-Gon to notice it.  
  
"Now, I know it's going to be hard to accept Anakin as our new apprentice, Obi-Wan, but he isn't that far off from where you started when you were his age."  
  
"Master, he's nine. I was twelve when you accepted me as an apprentice," Obi-Wan huffed. "I was nearly 13, the standard for finding a Master."  
  
"It will take time, but I know he is a quick learner, just like you."  
  
"Maybe too quick," Obi-Wan looked away again, mumbling. He knew Qui-Gon was going to drill it in his head over and over again. He hated to admit how much Anakin was like him, but there was something he just felt was giving Anakin such weird karma. "I'm worried though," Obi-Wan managed to say. "Something just doesn't feel right. I just don't know what it really is."  
  
"About the boy?" Qui-Gon grew curious.  
  
"I'm not so sure. He is different, I realize that, Qui-Gon, but suddenly I feel afraid."  
  
"Afraid of change?"  
  
"If that's it, yes. But also the future. His future. Our future. And the Order. This isn't the last we'll see of the Sith or the schemes of the Trade Federation. And if it isn't then we could all be in danger here. I'm really worried about him, Kai."  
  
Qui-Gon touched the younger Jedi's shoulder. "The future is always in motion, Obi-Wan. The future changes over time. But I have no doubt that this won't be the last time we have seen the Sith or the Trade Federation."  
  
"It will be hard," Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"A Jedi's life isn't easy. It will take time to adjust for the boy, but even for you, Obi-Wan. You are no longer an apprentice. You are a Jedi Knight. You have bigger responsibilities. And more to attend to, on your own, especially. But still, you made it. You must be happy."  
  
A smile passed Obi-Wan's mouth. "You have no idea, Master. But do you think he's ready? He's ready to make the commitment?"  
  
"It will not be easy, but his dream to become a Jedi will finally come true."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Patience

**_PART THREE: PATIENCE_**  
  
Obi-Wan acknowledged the older Jedi's comment and stepped into the room. Young Padawan of different shapes and sizes sat at stations fixed as a square,facing the center of the room. It was quite dim except for the light in the center of the room and at each station. Jedi Master Anoon Bondara, a Twi'lek, watched each Padawan carefully construct their own lightsaber, which their Masters had started earlier in the weeks for their new hopeful apprentices. Anoon noticed the two new visitors, but noted that they didn't want their presence to be known to those in the room. Several Masters greeted them with a nod, hidden in the shadows of the room.  
  
Anoon turned back to the pupils and addressed them. "...a lightsaber isn't to be used for a thrill of a good fight, but protection of oneself or in which they are assigned to protect. If a Jedi is to disarm their lightsaber in attack, they must be ready to protect another as well as himself. He also must be able to take one's life if it turns to it. A Jedi must be ready to take a life, or be prepared to die in duty.  
  
"However, if used in improper care it could result in extensive repair. These lightsabers are to be carried as the most prized possession you have. They are apart of you. An extension of your soul, almost like another way to communicate. If they were to fall into an untrained hand it could result in an injury one could not fix..."  
  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked the perimeter of the stations and found their apprentice working hard on his lightsaber. He was so determined to finish it. It brought no surprise to them. They both knew how well he worked with tools. Anakin already wore the clothes of a Jedi--loose, but a comfortable tunic, pants, soft-material boots that hugged against his ankles. However, his hair had not been cut to that of a Padawan, but it would happen at Obi-Wan's ceremony.  
  
Obi-Wan was the first to approach the apprentice. "Hey, Anakin."  
  
"Hey, Obi-Wan." Anakin also noticed the other figure looming over him. "Hey, Qui-Gon. Feeling better?" Anakin's eyes never left his work.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and took a seat next to his new apprentice. "I'm feeling much better, Anakin. Thank you for asking."  
  
"You're welcome, sir." He struggled to get the Ilum crystal in place. "Is it really this hard to make a lightsaber? It doesn't make any sense."  
  
Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other. Obi-Wan took his newly- constructed lightsaber into his hand. He remembered that he nearly spent all day and night for the past week and a half constructing it, with Qui- Gon helping him every now and then when the Healers had permitted.  
  
"It takes time, Anakin." Obi-Wan leaned over him.  
  
"You worked on yours for nearly a week and you're already done. But so have I and I can't even get a simple thing like this crystal in."  
  
"Patience, my padawan. You cannot just rush into it. This teaches you patience, Anakin," Qui-Gon placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder.  
  
Anakin began to force the crystal in place.  
  
"Anakin, wait. Don't just force it in," Obi-Wan broke in front of him.  
  
Anakin panicked and dropped the crystal. It shattered all across the floor. Anakin shot him a look. "What'd you do that for?!" His anger was breaking from the patience he just had. His eyes fixed on Obi-Wan like a predator on his prey.  
  
Obi-Wan panicked. He dropped to the floor and began to pick up the broken pieces of the crystal.  
  
Qui-Gon touched Anakin's shoulder. Anakin looked at him, the anger slowly slipping deep into his soul. "Anakin, you must learn patience when it comes to making a lightsaber. It is not something that is to be rushed. With time and training you will learn patience like Obi-Wan has."  
  
"Ow! Sh--" Obi-Wan caught Qui-Gon's glare. Obi-Wan sucked the blood from his finger and got to his feet.  
  
Qui-Gon got to his feet and walked toward the back of the room. Obi-Wan followed.  
  
"You seem a little on edge, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said.  
  
Obi-Wan waved his finger around to ease the pain then looked at the other Jedi. "Seriously, Master, you don't see how dangerous he is?"  
  
"He is a little arrogant, yes. Impatient. Much like you were. But give him time, Obi-Wan."  
  
"And you make that sound so easy, but it's not."  
  
"Now, you know I felt when I became your master. I never said it was going to be easy to train your own apprentice, Ben." Qui-Gon's eyes trailed onto his old apprentice and turned back toward Anakin. "So, Anakin? Are you ready for tonight? The big move into a new life?"  
  
"I suppose," he slipped another crystal in easily. He began to put the finishing touches on the lightsaber.  
  
Obi-Wan loomed over him, an annoyed look on his face. For the longest time, Obi-Wan had his own insights on the boy. The day they first met, it shook him up to think that a nine-year old boy managed to get them the parts they needed to get to Coruscant. This nine year old boy had defeated an entire Trade Federation control ship on his own. It scared him to think that one boy could do that on his own. If he was the one in the prophecy, he would be the one to bring balance to the Force. It made Obi-Wan feel inferior. Low. He felt Qui-Gon's serious glare on him and pulled away.  
  
To be continued..... 


	4. I'm Not Sure

**_PART FOUR: I'M NOT SURE_**  
  
"I'm not sure about Obi-Wan, though, Master." Anakin peered over at the figure hidden in the shadows.  
  
Obi-Wan perked up. He did feel inferior. For the past week he has never heard Anakin address him as 'Master' only by 'Obi-Wan' or 'sir', sometimes as nothing.  
  
"Why do you say that, Anakin?" Qui-Gon grew curious.  
  
"He's nervous. I'm not so sure about what, but ever since the day we got back to the Temple, he's been a little uptight."  
  
Uptight? How am I uptight? Obi-Wan thought.  
  
"He's been going through some type of--what is it called? A Healing Process? Something about him fighting some type of personal feeling. An inner conflict."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. How did he know? Who told him?  
  
Qui-Gon looked at his counterpart, confused. He's been in extensive care for the course of the past two weeks, and Obi-Wan's never mentioned to him about a healing process. Though, there was the respect for the other's thoughts and ideas, especially if the other didn't want the other to know, this one needed to be discussed.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed uncomfortably and scratched his head.  
  
"A personal feeling?" Qui-Gon's eyes settled onto the other Jedi.  
  
"Yeah, and possibly a conflict. I don't exactly know what. I've heard him in his sleep. I've heard him cry, quietly." Anakin got up from the chair.  
  
"Is something wrong, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon tilted his head and crossed his arms.  
  
Anakin did the same. Both Qui-Gon and Anakin looked at him like some specimen subjected to testing.  
  
Obi-Wan moved about uneasy. "No. No. He's saying things," Obi-Wan tried to defend himself.  
  
"Am I? Then who is Sabé? Wasn't that Padm's handmaiden and bodyguard?" Anakin asked, craftily.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes were agape. How? No. No one's suppose to know. He looked at Qui-Gon.  
  
Master? Obi-Wan asked, mentally, beginning to sweat.  
  
Obi-Wan, is this true?  
  
No. No. It's not.  
  
"Is it true, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon broke the mental bond.  
  
"He isn't. I've also heard him say how much he can't stand me. He doesn't really want to be my master," Anakin's voice dreadful.  
  
"Now, Anakin. Why would you say that?" Obi-Wan's eye winked.  
  
"Is something wrong with your eye, Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan groaned. He felt helpless around Anakin. He hoped that Anakin would catch on and play along, but it never worked. Every little situation Anakin had pulled him into, he prayed to have the boy follow his lead, for once. It never happened. He didn't want to use the Force on the boy, and he figured the boy would know he was doing it. And Obi-Wan couldn't tell if Anakin was just playing with him or if he really meant it.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled Qui-Gon aside.  
  
"Is something wrong, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon gave him a peculiar look.  
  
"I've thought about those things, but none of them mean a thing. They're just thoughts. It doesn't mean that they are true. I would never say that about Anakin--"  
  
"But you have," Qui-Gon said clearly.  
  
"It's not that I really meant it," he turned, making sure he couldn't see Anakin. "But I've told you I had my doubts about the boy. And it is for reasons like that."  
  
"To butt into your personal life?"  
  
"He has no right to, Kai," he said firmly.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled mischievously. "So, what's this about Sabé?"  
  
"No. That's not right. He has no right to get into my personal--" Obi- Wan stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Oh," Qui-Gon became interested.  
  
"No. Don't do this to me, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We'll talk later, Ben."  
  
Obi-Wan whined as Qui-Gon walked off with Anakin.  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. You Must Learn Control

**_PART FIVE: YOU MUST LEARN CONTROL  
_**  
Several other Masters and their apprentices followed. Obi-Wan wiped his face of embarrassment and stepped out of the room. Obi-Wan never felt so embarrassed – again. Two weeks now, Anakin's been at the Temple and already he's made me look like a fool in front of my friends and the Council. If this was how it was going to be, it wouldn't be good. It's gonna be some long years of training him. He couldn't stand the fact that Anakin would be snooping around his personal life.  
  
Obi-Wan followed with his eyes at the array of swarming apprentices in the distance playing with their newly-crafted lightsabers. It made Obi-Wan laugh to see Qui-Gon struggle to maintain his apprentice.... their apprentice.  
  
"Was I ever that much of a pain?"  
  
"No. Not all the time, at least." a voice popped up around the corner. Obi-Wan turned to it. "Hey, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Hey, Bant." Obi-Wan gave her a hug.  
  
Bant, a Mon Calamarian, was a close friend to Obi-Wan. Her soft salmon skin and silvery eyes always glistened brightly in any light. Though, she would have jokes played on her because she resembled a fish so much in her looks, she only laughed off the comments. She stuck by him, giving him encouraging words when he needed it. He would come to her about several problems that didn't seem to have a solution. When they were young, still in the Temple, and not tending to the galaxy, they'd go to the lake in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and take a swim. He knew he could always rely on her, especially when times were rough. She was among the few who were given the right to call him by his real name. He didn't permit just anyone to address him that way.  
  
"So, that's the Chosen One?" satire in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
"He doesn't look all that great."  
  
"So, it isn't just me?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, now that I think about it. He's the one who took out the entire droid ship?" she asked, sarcastically. "Man, Ben, you got a lot of catching up to do."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Hey, wait a minute!"  
  
Bant laughed. "Wow. That's impressive. Why didn't you do that, Obi?"  
  
"Man, I can't believe you! I was busy dealing with that Sith Lord--"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah." Her eyes turned to watch the array of apprentices come back, ignoring him.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot, Bant." Obi-Wan said, disgustedly.  
  
Bant turned to him again. "I'm only kidding, Obi-Wan." She tapped him lightly. "So, he's yours?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" the disgust was still there.  
  
"That's all I hear everyone talking about. 'The Chosen One. Yeah, I heard he was Obi-Wan's.' 'Yeah, also Qui-Gon's. What was the Council thinking?' Blah. Blah. Blah. That's all they talk about. It's so big. You're a star, Ben."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed.  
  
"Is he really yours and Master Qui-Gon's?"  
  
"Yeah. At least that's what the Council concluded. I don't know if they think I'm too young to take my own padawan or they suggested he take two masters," He shrugged, slightly annoyed. "I didn't pay much attention to the conversation–like always."  
  
"They just couldn't get you off your Master's arm, could they?" Bant nudged him.  
  
"I don't know anymore."  
  
The array of apprentice's passed by them and Obi-Wan waved his hand. They all fell to the ground.  
  
Bant held in a stifle laugh. Obi-Wan covered his mouth from laughing. Anakin was the first to get to his feet, glaring at the two Jedi.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Anakin asked.  
  
Control. You must learn control. Obi-Wan couldn't help but imitate Master Yoda.  
  
Bant held in another stifle laugh. As soon as Qui-Gon had reached them, Obi-Wan disappeared down the hall with Bant following.  
  
To be continued.... 


	6. Catching Up

**PART SIX: CATCHING UP  
**  
By the time they got far enough, they bursted out laughing.  
  
"I can't believe you did that, Ben. That was wrong. Mean," Bant pushed him aside.  
  
"He had it coming."  
  
"You really can't stand him?"  
  
"He's all I hear about, too. The Council talking. My friends, the Healers, everyone. It's so annoying. He's making me look like a fool. I thought it was my day. My time to shine for once, on my own."  
  
"Selfish. Selfish. Selfish. It's all about you?"  
  
"No. Of course not. It's just--" he stopped.  
  
"I understand, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Thank you, Bant."  
  
They made it out to a balcony and watched the late afternoon sun shine on the city around them.  
  
"But you really like him, right? You want to be his master?"  
  
"It's an honor to get the chance to be his master. It really is, but he is arrogant."  
  
"Arrogant? And you're not?"  
  
Obi-Wan shot her an offended look. "Are you calling me arrogant?"  
  
"Not that you are, but you can be at times."  
  
"Am I?" he tried to play it smart.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh again. "Oh yeah. Sometimes cocky. Remember that time you walked around with your pants down your knees and your tunic was nearly three times bigger than you."  
  
"I was making a point, plus it was also a dare."  
  
"Yeah. What's up with that?"  
  
"A common thing among many young people on Coruscant. It's more like the talk to get you around the outskirts and nightlife of the planet safely rather than sorry," He shrugged.  
  
"So, it's something you just picked up?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Ya know, when I left the order for those few months. I pick up a lot of things," he grinned.  
  
"You travel a lot too," she added.  
  
"The Council never gave me and Qui-Gon much of a break," he saw visions of past missions. "I guess they thought it was best I stay away from the Temple because of all the problems I've come to cause. But half the time it wasn't my fault."  
  
"Yeah, like that time in the cafeteria when you got into that fight with Bruck Chun. It was pretty nasty."  
  
"Don't remind me," he muttered. He didn't want to see or think of that day again. "He started the fight and I just don't like the way he flirted with you and Siri."  
  
"That really bothered you, didn't it?" she inquired.  
  
"Is it bad for me to hold a protective sleeve? I can't stand the guy. The big jock. The head man. The leader. The man." he mocked. "Yet, he was still a troublemaker. No one really saw it until later on in the training."  
  
"Well, you're not alone. I can't stand him either. I'm glad he's dead, but sort of sad that he is gone," she said, sadly.  
  
Obi-Wan looked down and nodded.  
  
He, too, was sadden by the events of how it led up to it. Bruck had become an accomplice of Xanatos, Qui-Gon's last apprentice, and ended up stealing Jedi artifacts and information, selling it to the black market as well as Xanatos. Most of the information included was that about Qui-Gon and himself. To ensure that Xanatos could escape Bruck fought the 19-year-old Obi-Wan to a lightsaber duel that ended deadly. Bruck had slipped on a rock in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and broke his neck. He was dead instantly. The memories played in Obi-Wan's mind for several months.  
  
Bant quickly changed subject. "Hey, guess what?"  
  
"What?" He tilted his head.  
  
"I know this sounds crazy, but there's a bet going around about you."  
  
"About me?" he said, confused.  
  
"You never heard about it?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
She leaned in closer as if to make sure no one around them could hear. "Well there's talk going around that you're not gonna last even a few days with Anakin. They talk--saying that you might end up going crazy and leave the Order because of him."  
  
"Really? I've lasted two weeks now here at the Temple." he was shocked. As much as he hated Anakin, he loved the kid. He reminded Anakin of himself, but he didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially Anakin. "Well, I guess I'll have to prove them wrong."  
  
"And I'll win the bet."  
  
"You're in on the bet?" he perked up.  
  
"Well, don't worry. I'm on your side. I know you'll be a fine master. You'll have Qui-Gon make sure you do."  
  
"Are you implying I'm going to be a bad mentor?" he grew concern.  
  
"No. You'll be a great Master and Jedi Knight," she smiled.  
  
He looked down, blushing.  
  
"So, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she wasn't exactly directed it, just saying his name. "A Jedi Knight. How does it feel?"  
  
"It's--I don't know. It's weird. I mean, I don't feel any different."  
  
"Maybe because you still have that braid of yours," she tugged on the small line of hair behind Obi-Wan's right ear.  
  
He chuckled. "I guess so. Are you going to be there?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't miss your big jump into becoming a Knight. Just as long as you promise to come to mine," she patted him on the back.  
  
"I will, Bant. I wouldn't miss it."  
  
It grew quiet for a moment.  
  
"So, what's this about a Healing Process you're going through?" her voice raised with interest.  
  
"You all just want the dirt on everything about me? Why so sudden?" he saw her shrug. "It's nothing. It's him talking."  
  
"But I've seen you go in there every now and then," she smiled innocently.  
  
"To check on Master Qui-Gon, not for a healing session. Why is everyone saying that?" he grew a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, Master Fisto told me because of the scars you had from that fight with the Sith Lord," she shrugged again.  
  
He threw up his hands in defeat. "I don't believe this. Is the whole galaxy against me?!"  
  
"I wasn't trying to state anything. I was just a little concerned," she gestured.  
  
He sighed. "Okay. I'll admit it." He said quietly. She leaned in with interest. "I am going through some healing sessions. And yes, it is for the reason of those scars against that Sith Lord. But it isn't the only thing," he paused.  
  
"I won't tell anyone," she knew he didn't want her to say anything.  
  
"Promise?" he held out his hand.  
  
"I promise." she nodded and took his hand. They did their secret handshake.  
  
"Well, of course you know about Qui-Gon and I being sent to Naboo to settle the little blockade incident. Well, I didn't know this at the time, but the Queen ended up using a decoy, which I ended up getting rather attached to. We had to settle down on Tatooine, which is where Qui-Gon found Anakin, and it was there I took interest in the Queen more--" he was interrupted.  
  
"Ooh. Obi-Wan gots a love interest."  
  
"Shhhhh. But yeah, I do. So, we ended up getting to know each other and one thing led to another and.." he paused.  
  
"What?! No way! You played her out?" she grew interested.  
  
"No. We actually became good friends. Great. And it soon turned to something more." He paused. "Bant, I've never felt this way before. Her name is Sabé and she's given me so much--I can't describe it. It's beyond what the Force could ever provide."  
  
Bant covered her mouth in awe. Then she hugged him tightly. "Oh, our little Obi-Wan is growing up. He's found a true love."  
  
"Shhhh. Not so loud. I don't want anyone to know...just yet," Obi-Wan covered her mouth.  
  
"Okay. I won't say anything," she smiled widely.  
  
"Bant...." he trailed on her name, worried.  
  
"I won't." she threw up her hands in surrender.  
  
to be continued.... 


	7. What About Us?

**_PART SEVEN: WHAT ABOUT US?_**  
  
He took a deep breath. "It's unlike anything I've--"  
  
"Hey, Bant. Obi-Wan. What's this 'it's like anything you've--', Obi?" someone interrupted him.  
  
"Hey, Siri. Ooh, guess what--" Bant pulled her aside.  
  
Siri Tachi, a human and friend of the two. She always had a nagging to pull Obi-Wan into a competition, knowing he would never turn it down. She had flowing, yellow hair, though it was cut in the fashion of a human Padawan, closely-cropped. She had a nag to where clothes fit for a guy to hide her image, especially during a mission. She was a tough character, who took things seriously – when she needed to. For a short while, Jedi Padawan at the Temple would joke how Siri and Obi-Wan would make a good couple, if the Council would actually permit love. For some time after Obi- Wan had left the Order in the beginning of his training, Siri refused to talk to him. It took nearly three years to create amends, but Obi-Wan couldn't help but question how strong their relationship really was. There was one time, for a few weeks, nearly nine years ago, when they did try to have a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship – but backfired when their masters found out about it. It wasn't really upset since the two were in fact still teenagers, exploring that human nature.  
  
"Bant...." Obi-Wan's voice was low.  
  
She looked at him, innocently. "C'mon. Please?"  
  
"No." He shook his head. and threw up his head to Siri. "Hey, Siri."  
  
"What's going on?" Siri grew curious.  
  
"Obi's got a secret," Bant said happily.  
  
"What? Obi-Wan has a secret," she eyed Obi-Wan.  
  
His eyes dropped to the ground.  
  
"I know what it is," Bant said, sing-songly.  
  
"Ooh. Tell me," Siri eyes grew wide.  
  
"Obi's got--"  
  
Obi-Wan jumped in front of the two girls. "Well, would you look at the time?! It's getting a little late. Ya know, we should all head back to the our rooms and get ready for tonight."  
  
"Nonsense, Obi. We still got a few hours. So, Bant, what is it?" Siri pushed Obi-Wan aside.  
  
"Obi's gotta girlfriend!" Bant said loudly.  
  
Obi-Wan groaned and sunk into the wall. Jedi in the distant turned to look at them. He felt like an idiot. He felt small...again.  
  
Siri gasped and winked at the Mon Calamarian. "No. Really? Obi-Wan has a girlfriend?" She turned to look at the small Jedi. "What about us, Obi? Huh?"  
  
"We never had anything. Maybe for a few weeks, but that was it. I mean, we're still good friends," he muttered.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Oh, no, you just did not say that, Obi-Wan Ben Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened. No one had ever directed him that way, except Qui- Gon. And that's when he got into major trouble.  
  
"Hey. Get this. Says this girl gives him more comfort than the Force."  
  
Siri noted the comment and approached the Jedi sitting on the floor. "What about us, Obi-Wan? What was I to you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talkin' about!" Obi-Wan looked at her confused. "That was nine years ago. Things happen. Things change. We were only teenagers!"  
  
"What about me, Obi-Wan?" Bant confronted him.  
  
Obi-Wan shot her a confused look and got to his feet. He felt like the loner in this, but he felt something else was amiss. He was a good friend to them both, but never did it really get anywhere farther than that – only for a few weeks with Siri. But it never got farther than second base, he thought, but of course, he could of forgotten, with everything else to worry about. And now, no one was going to back him up on this. They pushed him against the wall, before he had the chance to say anything.  
  
"What?! Did I miss something?" he looked at them, lost.  
  
"How could you do this to us?! I thought you loved me," Siri was in tears.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Bant who only glared at him. They were causing a scene and he didn't like that too much.  
  
"I--- Well, yeah. I do---but," he stuttered.  
  
"But what?" Bant got into his face. "I thought you loved me."  
  
"You're both talking crazy talk." He pushed past them. They turned and approached him. He slowly backed into the railing. "Sure, I love you. I love you both, you're great friends, but I didn't know we had a relationship. And again, Siri, we did. But we only made it a month."  
  
"What about that night?" Siri asked. "At the club. You don't remember? But I see how it is. You only wanted to get into my pants."  
  
He went wide-eyed. "Now, wait a minute, you put the moves on--"  
  
She pushed him away hiding away her tears. "No, I see how it is," she said, dramatically. "That's fine. I'm breaking up with you."  
  
"We were never together! Okay, maybe for awhile, but it wasn't a big thing." he protested.  
  
She held up a hand to silence him. "It was fun while it lasted. We had some memorable times, especially that--" He covered her mouth.  
  
Bant couldn't hold it in anymore. She bursted out laughing, falling to the ground in laughter. He let go of Siri, who started laughing, too.  
  
He groaned. "Oh. I cannot believe you two! Every time you gotta pull something on me."  
  
Bant pointed at him, still billowed over in laughs. "You should of seen your face."  
  
"That was a Kodak moment right there," Siri said through the laughter.  
  
"But you don't have a camera." He stated, crossing his arms.  
  
"No. I don't. But he does." She pointed to the hidden shadow behind a door.  
  
Flip popped out from behind the door holding a video camera. He was laughing, too. Flip Jinobi, another human Jedi, who was only a few months younger than Obi-Wan. His skin was of a tan-color and he had black spiked hair. He preferred to spike it up, when really it wasn't necessary. He had problems learning the Basic dialect because he was from off-planet and his homeplanet never really spoke in the Basic dialect. But he learned quickly, still having a rather thick accent of his native tongue, Tagalog (Filipino). He had grown close to Obi-Wan as a friend, since he was the only one who really accept him early on in his training. It was Obi-Wan who taught him the Basic dialect, since he was the only other Jedi Padawan familiar with Flip's dialect, and lend out a helping hand. He and his master, Rian Ezman, were involved in a civil war upon the time of Flip's birth. He was a potential agent of the Force, which Rian took upon himself to train.  
  
Obi-Wan's mouth was agape. "Man, I can't believe you, Flip."  
  
He approached the three Jedi and watched the tape, trying to hold in his laugh.  
  
Siri and Bant crowded around, laughing quietly.  
  
"I can't believe you guys," Obi-Wan pushed through them to lean on the railing, crossing his arms.  
  
"That was great." Bant smiled.  
  
"I know. You should of saw your face," Flip pointed and laughed again, behind the heavy Filipino accent.  
  
Obi-Wan said nothing, but he couldn't help but laugh inside.  
  
"C'mon, Obi-Wan. You know you want to laugh," Siri nudged him.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, debating, then smiled broadly.  
  
The conversation seemed to go on for quite some time. They hadn't seen each other in nearly four months, so it was a good time to catch up. They had become the best of friends, all of them. Bant and Flip always joked about Siri and Obi-Wan being together, making all the other Jedi Padawan talk. They never left the subject alone, especially when they found out they had been going out for some time. There were sparks earlier on, but it just seemed to die down. But no one really knew except for the two of them. Yet, the Padawan never gave up to question the two about the matter.  
  
to be continued..... 


	8. I Don't Want to Doubt Him

**_PART EIGHT: I DON'T WANT TO DOUBT HIM_**  
  
Obi-Wan was nearly gone for three hours when he returned to the comfort of the apartment.  
  
The place was already fully designed to fit the comfort of the three Jedi staying in there. Each apartment at the Temple had three bedrooms, a kitchen and'fresher unit along with a living room space. Some of the rooms had a balcony, but not many. Theirs was one to see though, with it's amazing view of Coruscant. But each was personally designed to fit the need of both the master and the apprentice. Most of the time the third room was used as an extra sparring room or guest room, depending on what was needed most.  
  
Obi-Wan's room was located on the farthest side of the quarters, away from Anakin and Qui-Gon. But he didn't seem to mind, but Qui-Gon took some concern when they first came back to Coruscant with the young boy only weeks ago. He felt that the two of them should have easy access to each others room, due to the fact that they were closer to age, hoping the two could make a bond quickly. Obi-Wan felt that the gesture was more of a way to annoy him. As much as he liked his master's company, he was a very private person when it came to his personal life. And wasn't afraid to raise a few eyebrows when he got an attitude with someone.  
  
By the time Obi-Wan was completely in the room, Anakin popped out in attempts to scare his Master. It didn't work. Obi-Wan had sensed the boy behind the chair. He kept squirming around, making it far too obvious he was trying to scare the Jedi.  
  
"Hello, Anakin." Obi-Wan said sternly, removing his cloak.  
  
"Ahhhh, you didn't even flinch." Anakin said sadly.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm not one to play games with, Anakin. And neither should you. It's time to take things a little more seriously, my young Padawan." A rush of anxiety shook Obi-Wan with those words: 'my young Padawan.' He hid a smile, knowing that he was the same way when he was Anakin's age. "A Jedi's life cannot be bestowed upon laughs. It is a very serious life, and will take time to learn the tricks of the trade around the galaxy."  
  
Anakin looked down. "Yes, sir."  
  
Obi-Wan still despised the fact that Anakin hadn't directed him as 'Master' yet. He looked about the room. "Where's Qui-Gon?"  
  
Anakin just shrugged.  
  
Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "Anakin?" His tone grew serious again.  
  
"He's out on the balcony meditating..." Anakin sighed in defeat.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the quiet young boy. He longed to just hear that word once from Anakin, but it just couldn't come out. "Thank you. Now, go and get ready for the ceremony, Anakin." He didn't want to direct it as a command, but it seemed to come out that way.  
  
Obi-Wan walked over to the young boy, but caught his words. Anakin's gaze met the ground again.  
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin finally said as Obi-Wan reached the threshold out to the balcony.  
  
Obi-Wan stopped and looked back only to realize the young man had disappeared into his bedroom. Obi-Wan was appalled, but somehow relieved that Anakin was now seeing him as his master as well. But two Jedi training one? It just doesn't seem to make any sense. Am I truly not ready or is Anakin too much of a challenge for just one master to handle? But the whole idea of him being accepted into the Order is another thing. He was just too old, but somehow the Council didn't seem to notice or care. Or was this just a test for both me and my master?  
  
Obi-Wan walked onto the balcony and saw the older Jedi sitting in a meditative stance on a mat. The wind blew freely through his hair, making him look more radiant. Qui-Gon was truly a man the Council could never deny would make an impact on the Temple. Not for just his independence and following his own lead, but for the incredible ability to live in the moment of the Force. It made Obi-Wan smile to know he was trained by the best the galaxy has come to see. The young Jedi sat next to the meditating Jedi, taking up the same position and closed his eyes.  
  
After awhile Qui-Gon broke the silence. "You're still having your doubts about the boy, Obi-Wan," the older Jedi could sense the uneasiness in his old apprentice.  
  
Obi-Wan only reached a calm meditative state for a brief moment. He opened his eyes and looked at the radiant Jedi. "It's wrong for me to judge him the way I do, Master. But there's just so much about the boy I worry about. You've told me over and over again that the boy will bring balance to the Force, but how can you be so sure? He can't possibly be considered the Chosen One when the very nature of a Jedi is to see things before they happen, if not a bigger light."  
  
Qui-Gon opened his eyes. "I'm sure he is the one who is spoken about in the prophecy. And I have no doubt that it is he who can bring balance to the Force."  
  
"But could it be true?"  
  
"Anakin will become a Jedi. A fine Jedi like yourself and he is sure to bring balance to the Force."  
  
"But the statement in having two teaching him? It just doesn't feel right," Obi-Wan opposed.  
  
"The Council has spoken, Ben. I have no doubt in him and neither should you," Qui-Gon reassured his old apprentice.  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan surrendered dealing with his old Master. He knew he'd only get pulled into more dead-ends on his side of the deal. There was no true way to beat Qui-Gon at his own game of debates. There were only a few times Obi-Wan had won, but it always ended with double-time training in the end. "Why did you request for him to have two Masters, Kai?"  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, sending a cold chill down Obi-Wan's spine. "Don't think of this as some punishment or a feeling like you're not ready to take on an apprentice alone, but I feel in order for Anakin to learn quickly he needed two masters. It was more like a practice for you, but even better for Anakin to grasp the fact he can relate to someone with the same status as himself. He's much like you, Ben. And I think it's best that he can have someone who understands him in the ways only you may be able to. I see that you two will create a very unique bond."  
  
Obi-Wan held his breath, but coughed at the last statement. "Wow," He shook his head, shockingly. "Master, you can't honestly think that he will want to talk to me? Have you seen how we've acted around each other?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked out into the sunset sky. He nodded his head after a long wait. "I have, but I'm sure it's just a phase you're both going through. It will pass in time and training. Remember, Obi-Wan, a relationship with a new apprentice will be very rough in the beginning, but will begin to grow as time progresses."  
  
"Yes, Master," he nodded.  
  
A small smile passed the elder Jedi's face. "You will become a great Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan. And I'm sure you'll become an even greater Jedi Master as time will proceed. I have no doubt about that. You have made this Order quite proud."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon got to his feet and planted himself at the railing of the balcony. Obi-Wan followed, and stood beside the other Jedi. Both looked radiant and strong against the orange sky of Coruscant. They were truly going to be Jedi of great honor. They watched as the sunset disappeared into the nightlife of Coruscant.  
  
to be continued.... 


	9. The Ceremony

**_PART NINE: THE CEREMONY_**  
  
The preceding of the celebration began early that evening. Most of the time it was the request of the Council that decided whether or not the rest of the Jedi in the Temple saw the appointing of a Jedi, and if granted the Jedi himself would decide. But this was one event no one would dare miss, especially with a slain Sith in the works of Obi-Wan's appointing.  
  
Jedi had begun to file into the specially-designed celebration room. The place was decorated with formal streamers and banners of whites and yellows. Balloons, mainly of silver, clear and white, were plastered onto the walls of the room in a bundle. Tonight, the Jedi feasted upon the exquisite food provide by the best chefs on Coruscant, as well as the Temple.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were seated at the main table, alongside the Jedi High Council. Each wore their robes in great respect for both the new Knight and Apprentice.  
  
Tension was beginning to build as the night drove into hours of talk and entertainment. Many Jedi came to congratulate the bashful Obi-Wan, especially the girls in the Temple. Most of them he had not seen around at all, or for only a second. Anakin was trying to hold his sight of fear in. But to some extent, he was in awe to see so many different species of the galaxy gathered in one room.  
  
After hours had passed, it was time for the real ceremony to begin. The conversations at the surrounding tables died, as Master Mace Windu took his position at the podium. A neutral look was on his face. And it was always a rare sight to see him smile.  
  
"Again, I thank all of you who have decided to attend this special event. Tonight we honor not one, but two Jedi, for their courageous deed in protecting a Queen from the Sith. The Sith, which for the first time in over a millennia, has come to reveal themselves to the Jedi. But that is not the least of our worries. Not tonight. We are here, tonight, to honor a Jedi Apprentice who will shed those robes and move up to the class of a Jedi Knight. An honor student to the Academy, as well as the Temple, for his quickness to learn. Though as headstrong as he may be--" he paused to look at the Jedi sitting next to him, embarrassment on his face. "..he has truly become a great addition to the Jedi in the galaxy. He has come to understand the Force like no other and I'm sure that no one could ask for a better apprentice."  
  
He stopped again to see a small smile pass Qui-Gon's face. "By record, it is clear that if a Jedi were to take down a Sith, an agent of the Dark Side, he would automatically be appointed to the next level in his training." He turned to direct the Jedi beside him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you have been a great apprentice, a true and loyal friend. And sometimes a pain. And still headstrong, but it's time to put those petty things aside and get involved in even bigger things now. You have passed the trials with exceptional ambition and a strong mind, proving that only a few things are left to fully complete your training,"he paused briefly. "But the training for a Jedi is neverending."  
  
Obi-Wan took his place beside Master Windu. Yoda came up beside him and spoke to him, directly.  
  
"Indeed a true Jedi you are, Obi-Wan. Work alongside your old master, Qui- Gon Jinn, to train a new and hopeful apprentice?"  
  
Obi-Wan turned to meet the little green Jedi's gaze. "Yes, Master. I will."  
  
"Train him to become a Knight like you?"  
  
"I won't fail you, Master."  
  
A wide smile passed Yoda's face. "Good. Good. A great aspect to know that of fear." He turned to the crowd. "Once an apprentice, now a Jedi Knight. Finish what he will begin and much honor he will receive."  
  
Obi-Wan knelt down, with his Master coming up behind him.  
  
Qui-Gon addressed the crowd, but seemed to be intended for Obi-Wan's ears alone. "Obi-Wan, as your master, I have come to learn many things about you and the way you lived as a Jedi. Learning more about your past, we created some strong memories. The struggles to fit in with the many conflicts you encountered in your early years of training were not easy to overcome. I watched you grow and evolve into a great apprentice, but an even better friend. Together we were unstoppable. We worked as one. A unit. Shared by a master and his apprentice. It was more pure than my bond with past apprentices. You had your mind set on the future, but I ensured you to still keep the Living Force inside you strong. To always know that I was there as a shoulder to cry on, and a father you never seemed to have, the son I always dreamed to have. The Temple providing a home and family for you to grow and control your powers fairly, creating even more memories. No, I could never ask for a better apprentice. And for that, I am glad to still be here to appoint you into your first steps of knighthood and into a whole new light in the Force. I'm proud of you, Obi-Wan Ben Kenobi."  
  
Underneath Obi-Wan's lowered head, several tears escaped his eyes. He knew he couldn't take those first steps into knighthood alone. Qui-Gon had taught his so much over the past 12 years. He had always treated Qui-Gon as more of a father. Qui-Gon was his father. His mentor. His teacher.  
  
"Ready are you?" Yoda questioned the young Jedi.  
  
After a slight hesitation, Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"The powers of the Force, confide in me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, bring you into the steps of knighthood. Free to be independent, and learn on your own. Decide what is true to you, and fail to not take on missions alone. May the Force be with you always," Mace relinquished his lightsaber.  
  
"Strong you must be, Obi-Wan. Grant you permission to be free. But beware that anger, fear, hate, suffering and aggression will take you down the Dark Path. Confide in me, powers of the Force, strong in both you and your Master, I dub you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. May the Force be with you, always," Yoda followed Mace's gesture.  
  
The Jedi Masters ignited their lightsabers in front of Obi-Wan and struck them together in front of him and above him. A gentle touch from their extended hands on each of Obi-Wan's shoulders sent a new syringe of the Force through him. He slowly rose to his feet and stepped aside to let his Master to the front of the stage. In an instant, both Jedi engaged in one last sparring as Master and Apprentice. Each step was in tune with another, no step was missed. No error could be seen. Then Obi-Wan, in significance to appointing, missed a step forcing him to his knees. Qui- Gon's green blade hummed quietly along his neck, among the awe look of the spectators. Most were young padawan, hoping to reach the steps into knighthood, like Obi-Wan. Then with a quick movement and such precision, Qui-Gon slipped out a small vibro-blade and swiped it past Obi-Wan's right ear. The once long-connected braid, signifying the level in Obi-Wan's training, of 12 years, was now a ribbon of memories on the ground. Obi-Wan lowered his head in respect and slowly got to his feet. When he brought his head back up, the place roared with cheering and applauding. A wide smile of happiness crossed his face.  
  
Again, Mace took his place at the podium. He paused for a second, waiting for the applauding to die-down. "For the first time the Council has decided to have not one, but two train an apprentice. A real honor considering this boy may bring balance to the Force. A statement in the prophecy concluding that one who was thought to have been conceived by the Force. There is no doubt that this boy has come to show us he is." He turned to the small boy standing beside him. "Anakin Skywalker, will you take the oath and enter into the Jedi Order? Train to use your powers of the Force for the good of the galaxy?"  
  
Anakin peered around the room, and watched millions of eyes bear down on him. I didn't think it was this hard to get in. I thought it was a simply tap on the shoulder or anointment on the head. But this? Why didn't Qui- Gon tell me? Or even Obi-Wan? He held up his hand and nodded. "Yes, I will."  
  
"Will you respect all life, in any form?"  
  
Again, Anakin hesitated. What is this? I feel rather stupid up here with all these questions. It's not right. "Yes, I will."  
  
"Will you serve others, but not over them, to ensure that safety can in appointed throughout the galaxy?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Will you seek to improve yourself through knowledge and training?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"And will you be prepared to put aside fear, regret and uncertainty and either fight, run, surrender or die in any situations presented before you?"  
  
Anakin took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I will, Master."  
  
Mace directed the young boy to face Yoda. Anakin did what he was told.  
  
"Strong you are, young Skywalker. Much like your masters, I see. Impressed and proud you must be?"  
  
Anakin didn't answer.  
  
"Shy, are you?" Yoda grew curious at the boy's gesture.  
  
"No, I'm not. I just don't see why you're pulling in the past to try and impress the crowd?"  
  
Gasped filled the room. To defy the Council was one thing, but the High Jedi Master himself, pure disrespect. Though it was never much of a problem for a maverick Jedi like Qui-Gon–perhaps, he was going to be another Qui-Gon.  
  
Yoda only smiled widely. "Good it is to have another like you. Much like Qui-Gon you are. Headstrong like Obi-Wan. Both will teach you well." He turned to the crowd. "The Chosen One, he is. Agree, do you?"  
  
The crowd murmured comments among themselves, but none seem to be clear enough to hear. Qui-Gon was about to step forward, but Obi-Wan held him back.  
  
"No, Master. Don't," He said, quietly.  
  
"The Chosen One, to you he may not be, now, but bring balance he will. Clouded the future may also be, but trained by the best he will. Two masters, not one. Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master and Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight," he turned to the two Jedi standing off to the side. "Train him well, you will. Make us proud you must."  
  
The two Jedi nodded firmly.  
  
"Then confide in me," Mace directed, "the Jedi Council and the Force, we welcome you, Anakin Skywalker, to join the Jedi Order to protect the Republic, holding the power of peace and justice. May the Force be with you." Mace pulled out his lightsaber.  
  
"Protect the Republic you will, young Skywalker." Yoda's smile broadened. "Guard peace and justice you now own and hold. Strong and powerful the Force is if trained well. Anakin Skywalker, I dub you, Jedi Apprentice. May the Force be with you." Yoda followed Mace's lead.  
  
The two Jedi Masters circled around Anakin in a ritual to appointing new Jedi into the Order. A quick tab of the blades clashed above Anakin's head. Then the two turned away to allow Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan through to finish off the appointing, Qui-Gon on his right and Obi-Wan on his left. Each held a pair of razorblades and ran it past Anakin's head. Within seconds, a heap of Anakin's hair laid on the ground before them, aside from the small ponytail in the back of his head. With fluid movement, the two Jedi snagged bits of their hair and collected some of the heap from the ground. In an amazing control of the Force, the two Jedi began to combine the strands of hair to form the beginning of Anakin's braid. Qui-Gon took hold of the small braid and placed it at the base of Anakin's right ear. With a burst of the Force, the loose braid was now attached to Anakin's head. It sent chills down his back. Then the two Jedi touched the shoulders of the young boy, each sending in more energy of the Force into the boy.  
  
Mace entered the circle with a small blade, similar to the vibro-blade. Each man held out their hand and with such a precise hit, Mace Windu cut each index finger, a pool of blood forming around the finger. The Master's stepped forward, their lightsabers held in the opposite hand, and touched finger with finger. A jolt of the Force flowed through their bloodstream. Anakin took a step forward and followed. Each one felt the Force of the other escape and enter their own body, the significance that only a bond can be shared between masters and apprentice.  
  
Then they dropped their hands and both masters ignited their lightsabers, awaiting the first sparring exercise with their new apprentice. Though, it was odd to have one vs. two, Anakin already showed exceptional skills to avoid a defensive attack set up by each of his Masters. It was clear that he was going to be a quick learner. With one last attack that held Anakin's blade locked within the confides of his Masters. His Masters stated the Jedi Code in unison.  
  
A quick gesture sent Anakin floating several inches off the stage. His Masters knelt down and Mace and Yoda assumed position beside the floating Anakin, who was now well over five feet off the ground. They, too, ignited their lightsabers and indulged in a sparring exercise around Anakin. The boy was in such awe, but before he had time to grasp it all, he dropped to the ground with a thump. He stepped forward and the crowd of spectators roared loudly. His new Masters assumed their position beside him. A new set of Master and Apprentice was added to the Jedi Order.  
  
Obi-Wan thought quietly to himself. He may now be a Jedi, but will he be able to show us he is the Chosen One? Either way, I won't let you down, Qui-Gon. I won't let you down, Anakin. I am now a Jedi Knight.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed deeply and thought to himself. He is the Chosen One, but will others agree with me and Obi-Wan? I will prove them wrong. I'll find a way and I'm not about ready to fail Anakin as a Master as I did with Xanatos. I almost lost Obi-Wan to the same fate, but I hope you will be different, Anakin. I won't fail you, Anakin. And I'm not ready to fail you like I have in the past, Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin looked around the room, feeling the new way of life. Well, mom. I did it. I'm a Jedi. I'm sure I won't fail Master Qui-Gon, but I'm not so sure about my other Master. Obi-Wan. I can't deny the man. He's truly trying, I know. It's not easy to put up with me, especially with the scars I have about being a slave. But I won't fail you, mom. I won't fail, Padmé. And I will not fail you, Master Qui-Gon. Master Obi-Wan. I will do my best and I hope that's all you ask from me.  
  
The crowd continued to cheer as the three Jedi got off the stage to greet them. Obi-Wan couldn't help but try to hide his smile. He was no longer a Jedi Apprentice, but Jedi Knight. He felt proud. His friends greeted him with warm hugs and wet surprises of their drinks. Qui-Gon was greeted by old friends, both in the Council and long-time friends. Anakin treaded around, being congratulated by many. He noted a small boy around his same height stood out among anyone else. His skin was more a gray color, his arms slightly flimsy and rubbery. His dark, brown eyes gave him more character. He approached the young man, greeting him with a smile. The boy returned the gesture. It made Anakin happy to know that this celebration wasn't a total loss. He had met a new friend, Tru Veld.  
  
THE END  
  
{[[==][===][==][[]] A FLYPSYDE PRYDE PRODUCTIONS 


End file.
